Acolyte
by seedawg
Summary: There are 6 Acolytes who need to be found and freed. Who better to do this than a hero?Warning: contains yaoi, rape, sexual content, violence, and language.
1. Intro

Warning: Contains yaoi, rape, sexual content, violence and language. In other words, there's a reason it's rated M.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda series, but I do own the acolytes.

_**Forest**_

_**Fire**_

_**Water**_

_**Spirit**_

_**Shadow**_

_**Light**_

_These six elements are the essential parts that make up everything. Animals, plants, monsters, even people, none are exempt. Even the sages are made up, if only partially, with these elements. Only their personalities are restricted to their element._

_However, what of the songs which allow one who holds the Ocarina of Time to instantly teleport to the location specified in the song?_

_How did these come to be?_

_This is a story once passed down in tribes, but now, only found in a mural deep within the Shadow Temple._

_It speaks of the acolytes of the godesses: the ones who cleverly left weapons inside their respective temples, so that only a hero, the chosen hero, could find them, of the way they knew and taught their respective songs so that the same hero who found their hidden weapons could come to their temples when ever he wished, and of the way they all got along peacefully with each other._

_**That is until now.**_

_A dark form, having discovered their existence, even now plans to enslave them under his hideous control._

_Only one can stop him._

_Only the chosen hero can save them from q fate worse than death._

_Only the wielder of the Master Sword, bearer of the Triforce of Courage, destroyer of Evil, and chosen of the goddesses can even hope to attempt a rescue on this scale._

_And where is this hero, you might ask?_

_He's sleeping in a shed in Lon Lon Ranch, hiding from those who would proclaim him a savior, during a magnificent festival following his defeat of the Evil King, Ganondorf._

Wow. Can't believe I wrote this at 12:00 midnight. Is it good? Tou tell me.

P.S. I will not release the next chapter until I recieve at least 5 reviews


	2. Dreams

Jenin: I'm back! Mwaha!

Link: And?

Jenin: Um…. Work for me!

Link: …….For What?

Jenin: Nothing! Mwaha!

Link: Bite Me

Jenin: ...

Jenin: And now for Chapter 2! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda series or anything else you may encounter. Except for the acolytes. THEY ARE MINE!

Warning: Contains yaoi, rape, sexual content, violence, and language

* * *

Link was dreaming. 

He was walking along a dirt road, merrily waving to the people passing by. And for once, they weren't treating him like a hero. Link gave a feeble laugh through his sleeping mind.

"I'm no hero", he thought.

"Not True."

Startled Link quickly stopped and looked around. Seeing nothing, he assumed it was his imagination, until he turned around to continue his walk and found himself face-to-face with a very old man.

With a startled cry Link fell backwards, landing on his backside. The old man began to chuckle.

"It's not that funny!" Link yelled.

"I know, it's not. I apologize", he replied.

"Well then," Link began. "I guess I'll be on my way."

As he started to go the old man reached out and held Link's shoulder in a vice-like grip. Link winced under the sudden pain in his shoulder.

"No, you cannot go yet, not until I have a word with you."

"What!"

"There are 7 acolytes whom you must seek, if you wish to save this kingdom from death."

Link started to open his mouth to complain, but was silenced by the look the old man gave him.

"Not now! I still have more to tell you before I pass on to the other side."

At this Link started to panic, the man wasn't alive anymore! He had passed on probably during the reign of Ganon.

"What you guess is correct, hero. I am already dead. But before I pass on, you will need to hear the end of this, so be quiet!"

Link took the none-too-subtle hint and quickly shut his open mouth.

"Now, if I may continue, I have only a picture of one of the acolytes, thisone is named Nocturne."

Link took the picture from the man. It showed a child, probably around the age of seven or eight. But what was really weird was the fact that everything about him was purple-colored. His eyes were a mesmerizing deep purple, Link just couldn't help but stare deep into them. Part of him was revolted by the fact that he was attracted to this other..._guy_, instead of the princess Zelda. But, the other part of him...

"I realize his picture is quite odd, but you needn't stare."

Link fought back a blush when he realized that he had been staring that intensely at the picture. But as he stopped staring at his eyes, he realized that the boy's entire body was purple tinted, he wore a pitch black robe with strange purple markings, and that his hair was a dark black as well.

"This is the acolyte of Shadow. And, unfortunately, I know not where to find him."

Link looked at the picture, then at the man. "Wouldn't I be able to find him in the Shadow Temple?"

"No, the monster inside seals him away from his power."

"So..."

"How many times must I tell you to keep quiet! There is not much time until I fade away!"

Link looked up shocked at the mans sudden outburst.

The old man continued, "That acolyte, Nocturneand the other acolytes, were killed when Ganondorf, the evil king, took over the land. You will need to use the Master Sword's power to go back in time and prevent their demise. If you do not, no new young can be born among the races, and the land will continue to wither and die. I entrust this quest to you. It…all..depends…on…you."

With these words the man, and all the surrounding environment disappeared into a spiraling darkness.

Link woke up, covered in sweat. He started to convince himself it was just a dream, when he turned over to go back to sleep and saw his pictograph. Now that in itself wasn't very interesting, but out of curiosity he looked into it.

**He found a photograph of a boy with purple tinted skin.**

Far away, further than anyone can possibly imagine three beautiful women, one dressed in green, one in red, and one in blue looked upon the hero.

"The stage has been set, the quest now begins."

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update, but with Evil Summer Camp (believe me there is nothing joyous about that camp) and the Vegas Trip, there has been little time to write. 

People I would like to thank

The Mad Joker --first review

This person is awesome! The only person who ever reviewed anything of mine. (except for the dorkass friend who reviewed "The Ookami Project", but I guess that's what I get for having the same password to everything)

Samantha-- girlfriend

Though I doubt she even knows I am writing yaoi, it was her "I like it" comment that inspired me to write yaoi in the first place. Then I found out that she prefers Naruto yaoi.(cries)


	3. A Bit of Research

Jenin: Link still won't work for me.

Link: Damn straight!

Jenin: But wwhhyyyyy?

Link: Because you whine too much.

Jenin: …..

Old Man: And now, chapter 3! Have fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda series.

Warning: Contains yaoi, rape, sexual content, violence, and not-so-nice language.

Old Man: HEY! I'm not done yet!

Jenin: …..

**Chapter 3: A Bit of Research**

"If that guy was right…"

Link ran out of the shed, through the festivities going on, (much to the dislike of the people wanting to talk to the hero of Hyrule), finally emerging outside of the ranch. He quickly played Epona's song and in no time was speeding quickly to Hyrule Castle.

"Then I will have to save this damn place again." he finished.

His mind flashed back to what the owl had told him upon leaving the Spirit Temple. "From now on, the future of all the people in Hyrule is on your shoulders."

"I've had enough of all this", he murmured.

Once he arrived at the castle's inner gate, he ran to the castle's library.

_3 hours later_

Another book was tossed aside. And another.

So far the pile contained: _A History of Hyrule_, volumes 1-6, _Hyrule's Most Feared Monsters, Heroes of Hyrule, The Creation of the World, The Three Goddesses, _and _Hyrule's Deepest Secrets and Mysteries._

"Gyah! All these books and I still have no clue as to where I could find the acolytes!"

"Well, if that's all you wanted you should have stayed to talk to me."

Link turned quickly to see Princess Zelda standing at the door.

"Only one other man ever brought up that subject", continued the princess.

"Well, who was it?"

"A rather elderly man, he wore a cloak with the six elements on it."

"Seven years ago, about a week before Ganon attacked the castle; the man came and tried to warn us of impending doom if we didn't find these _acolytes_. We didn't take him seriously."

"So you just threw him out of the castle!"

"Yes, but before that happened we heard one statement from him."

"And?" Link said impatiently.

"He said to look in the well for him. Does that mean anything to you?"

"It means, Link, go to the Temple of Time and go to Kakariko Village," Link said.

By the time Zelda could think of something to say, Link was long gone.

_Another hour later and 7 years past_

The past. Before Ganon took over Hyrule. Before Ganon's defeat. Before the festivities and before the acolytes.

"Looks like I'm stuck doing stuff for someone else once again."

_Kakariko Village_

Link ran through the village to the well, climbed down the ladder, and ran through the opening.

"I never thought I'd be in this creepy place again."

Link approached the main room across from him, only to hear voices as soon as he was in front of the opening.

"Yer' right! He does bleed strange, true enough!"

"Har har! Give 'im another poke!"

At that moment Link noticed a couple of guards, and wisely figured that going to the hidden entrance on the side.

He poked his head in and stifled a gasp at what he saw. A boy, about 7 or 8, hanging from the chains of a torture apparatus, bleeding profusely from cuts dealt all over his body.

**A boy wearing pitch black robes and twin shadow symbols.**

Far away, three women wept at the cruel treatment their child was taking.

**End of Chapter 3**

Jenin: I think I'm at a low point in writing. That was just plain awful!

People (Complete Strangers) I just plain like

Rynada—worried reviewer

Don't worry. Only in the sequel do I plan to have a lemon placed in. Unless I change my mind, then I'll label the chapter with the lemon, "This is the Chapter with the Lemon in it." Just Kidding!

Littlefiction—really cool person

This kind, most esteemed, wonderful (God, how much ass can one kiss?), truly awesome person allowed me to use an idea from their fic in my new, improved The Ookami Project


	4. Meeting Nocturne

Link: Jenin…

Jenin: Yeah?

Link: Where is Navi?

Jenin: No clue.

Link: So I am supposed to assume that the fact that you were carrying a bottle with no holes and threatening to kill that "annoying ringy thing" was just another wonderful aspect of your psychosis?

Jenin: ….. Yes?

Disclaimer: Must I say it? I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA SERIES! There! Are you happy now? sob

Warning: Contains yaoi, rape, sexual content, violence, and language.

Zelda: And now, Chapter 4. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Meeting Nocturne

Link stared in disbelief at the scene unfolding just a few feet away. The Figure shrouded in black must be the acolyte the old guy was talking about. Link jumped back as the mysterious figure chose to speak.

"Why?"

Everyone turned to look at the figure that had been silent for a long time.

"What'd you say? Coulda sworn he said somethin'."

"Why do you seek my death?"

"We got our orders."

The figure was silent for a time, and then…

"From who? Your master Ganondorf? Do you even know what will happen if you succeed with this foolish venture?"

"O' course! 'Side from the fact that we'll be gittin' more rupees than you can count, we'll all be immortal!"

"That is impossible. Whatever Ganondorf has promised you, he obviously lied about it. Ganon doesn't have the power to make you immortal, not anymore."

"Oh don't let that concern you!" he finished with a punch to Nocturne's jaw. "You think we're stupid?"

"Aha-ha…, well obviously, but I trust you're going somewhere with this?" he finished with a twisted smirk.

"If we kill you, Ganon said that death will stop. We will live forever!"

The men standing behind him began to cheer, but stopped when Nocturne began to laugh. Within seconds he was laughing so hard the torture apparatus he was on was shaking. Eventually, among stares from the men, he began to quiet down and started talking again.

"You fools, you poor, pathetic fools. If you kill me death will run rampant! The dead will rise, North Castle Town will be filled with their dead, and Poes will run unchecked throughout Hyrule Field! Is that what you want? You are nothing but a pathetic gang who thinks they can kill me. I can't die by normal weapons! You have all been fooled!"

The man looked ready to kill Nocturne, but instead he began to smile and softly laugh. Nocturne gave him a sideways look and pondered whether or not to ask what was so funny.

"Bet'ya never expected to see this!"

He sneered at him while reaching into his shirt to pull out a small medallion. When Nocturne saw this his eyes grew wide and he began to struggle and writhe out of his chains.

"Heh heh, never expected to see one of these, huh?"

Link squinted to get a closer look and realized it was a miniature version of the medallion of Light.

"Where did you get that? How did you get that?"

"Ya know, it was quite tricky to find out about these, but in the end apparently we ain't as dumb as you assumed we were. We heard that this was the only thing that can kill you. The opposite element of shadow is light, correct? Let's see how much this hurts."

He applied it to his hand and Nocturne started to whimper. He started to move it up along his arm and sobs could be heard. He smirked and moved it closer to his chest when he started screaming.

"Stop! Please stop, it hurts!"

His face was covered in tears, but the man only smirked.

"Not so tough now, huh? Suffer!"

With that he ripped a hole in his robe and placed the medallion on his chest directly above his heart.

"No! Please stop! Please!"

Link was about to come running in when he felt a hand grip his shoulder.

"Hey boss! Looks like we have ourselves a spy!

He felt himself being thrown forward, right into the middle of the spectacle.

Next Time: **Nocturne: A Lonely Melody**

Jenin: I've got all the stories thought up to when Link has met half the acolytes, but I'm too lazy to type them up. I'm lacking motivation. But at least that is better than last chapter!

Nothing to say, so I'll just list random people

Me

You

Guy at Wal-Mart


	5. Nocturne: A Lonely Melody

Link: Jenin, you have to give Navi back to me.

Jenin: No!

Link: Jenin…

Jenin: But it was, like, totally 3 a.m. and all it wanted to do was ring and tell me about stuff I don't even care about, and, like, I was all, like, shut up, and he was all, no, and-

Link: Just when did you get the sex change?

Jenin: …what do you mean by that, hm?

Link: sigh This may take awhile.

Boss: This is chapter 5: **Nocturne: A Lonely Melody**

There was only one thing on Link's mind: "Aw hell. Caught by a group of bloodthirsty thugs."

Before they could do anything to disarm him, Link pulled out his fairy bow and shot the chain of the medallion. It fell off of the acolyte, but still the acolyte did not respond.

"Boss, that was the only amulet! We ain't got no more!"

"That is correct; we will just have to…punish the child that dared to get in our way."

Just then, the acolyte chose to give advice.

"If I were you, I would turn tail and flee."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"If you do not, I will destroy you."

The gang looked stunned, then started laughing.

"I pity the fool who believes that he can destroy us."

"I can destroy you now."

As if to prove his point he held his arms out in front of him. They were no longer bound.

"Oh…," was the boss's only reply.

With that, Nocturne placed his hands on the ground mumbling strange words that Link had never heard before, and then proceeded to drag them upward, as though picking something up with claws.

"Face the truth. You have lost."

At that time a hand pulled through the ground, unsettling the dirt and Link's nerves. The hand was followed by an arm, then the rest of the corpse of a Gibdo.

"Try this on for size!" screamed the acolyte.

"Easily dealt with."

A man rushed up with a war axe slicing the Gibdo cleanly in half, then turning to the acolyte. With a shout, he ran up and slicing at Nocturne's hands. The axe became wedged in his forearm, but he could no longer summon creatures. After a sort cry of pain, he turned to them with a smile that only the deranged and the supremely confident have.

"Well, you may have stopped my summoning, but now I have other help."

"Who is here to help you? The child, no. The mummy, no. No one is here to help you and no one will ever be here to help you!"

Wrong, I win."

"And why is that?"

"Because I sense Light."

One of the thieves broke in laughing then voiced his opinion.

"And you got ta thinkin' that we'd fear that?"

Nocturne glared at the thief, but only received a blank stare in reply. The boss, perturbed at his lack of attention, spoke.

"Don't look at my drones; I'm the one you should be watching. And of course you'd sense light. Watcha think that amulet was?"

"No, I sense…Prelude. Boy," he said addressing Link," cast one of your light arrows."

Link was shocked by the fact that someone would refer to him as boy, but nonetheless complied with the acolyte's wishes.

"What should I fire at?"

"Anything in the room, preferably the wall."

Link took aim at a bloody skull lying nearby and fired. His arrow was swift and true, his aim precise. As it touched the wall, a young woman appeared in the glow left in the wake of the enchanted arrow.

"So, you finally fucked things up, huh? I was wondering how long it would take you to really mess things up."

"Go to hell, frigid bitch!"

The boss looked from one acolyte to the other.

"Just who the hell is this?"

"An incredibly unfeeling, narcissistic, sadistic, holy bitch, but some prefer to call her Prelude."

"Hmph. I am Prelude of Light, and I am here to crush you."

**Next Time: Prelude, Minuet, and Nocturne: The Tangled Web**

Seedawg: I think I just might cry.

Jenin: That's just because you're weird.

Seedawg: Yeah? You too!

Jenin: Yeah,… but I'm lovable!

Seedawg: In other news I have gained the permission from another author to start a fanfic! If you like Sonic the Hedgehog, you might want to check it out. Until then, I AM BEAT! XX

P.S. To anyone who cared about my Inuyasha, my friends refuse to let me post it until they believe it is perfect.

I love you all!

Rynada

Takato Metallium

littlefiction


End file.
